Lost and Found
by ckodama24
Summary: Hadrian Evans, an enigma, wrapped in a riddle, shrouded by mystery, joins the BAU. A normal guy who just happens to be and FBI agent is all he seems but there is something hidden underneath his mask, and the BAU will do all they can to help him out from behind it. But sometimes all they can do, is not enough.
1. Chapter 1

"Conference room, now," Hotch ordered a ticked off look on his face.

Elle and Morgan showed incredulous looks but complied nonetheless.

Reid came in last, shutting the door quietly and sitting down at his normal spot at the table. "What's going on?" he asked cheerfully.

Almost on cue a man in his early to mid twenties with raven black hair and striking green eyes walked in. His build was more towards Morgan's type but his posture and tendencies were almost completely like Reid's. He shifted nervously when all the eyes were on him before giving a bashful smile, "I was told to come here for the BAU, do I have the wrong room?" He questioned when nobody spoke and just stared at him.

"Hadrian?" Spencer asked awkwardly stepping forward from behind Morgan who immediately covered Reid.

"Spencer? Um...hi!" was the newly dubbed Hadrian's not so eloquent response.

"You two know each other?" Gideon asked, sounding amused.

"We went to college together," they responded in sync creepily. The entire team just stared at them. Hadrian and Spencer didn't even blink.

"What? Are you also some kind of genius?" Morgan asked almost worriedly.

"I do not believe intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 178, a photographic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute... Yes, I'm a genius," he finished when everybody, bar Reid, stared at him.

"Well anyways," Hotch interrupted the deafening silence, "Dr. Evans will be with us for the next six moths as a temporary transfer. He will still do all of the things that every team member does including paperwork, but only for the next six months. Reid, show Hadrian to the cubicle across from yours," Hotch said.

Reid just nodded and held open the door for Hadrian receiving a quiet, "thank you," in return.

"Six months huh? Morgan asked sarcastically, "six months for Reid to bond with the only other person relatively near his intelligence level, and then he just leaves?" he said concerned.

"This will be a good opportunity for Reid to practice formulating bonds," Gideon said not sounding any more happy about it then Morgan.

"He worked with me once in California, he'll be a good addition to the team," Elle said, "temporarily," she finished seeing all of the looks Morgan was sending her way.

"Well this will just go great," Hotch murmured underneath his breath looking out of the window where Spencer was laughing at something that Hadrian said.


	2. Chapter 2

First Case - LDSK

"On SWAT we broke shots down into three steps - one, front sight, focus on the front sight not the target, two, controlled trigger press, three follow through, after the shot you come right back to the target. Now what did you do wrong?" Hotch asked standing next to Reid in the shooting range, Hadrian sitting in a chair against the wall about three slots over.

"I didn't follow through," Reid responded pursing his lips.

"Right, you came off the target to see where you hit," Hotch said in agreement.

"Hotch, my firearms qualification is tomorrow morning, I barely passed my last one," Reid responded putting down his gun turning halfway to look at Hotch.

"Front sight,trigger press follow through. You do those 3 things,you'll hit your target every time," Hotch said moving towards the place where Reid stood and pulling out a gun. Reid put on his sound protective headphones as Hotch fired a single shot hitting the head of the target.

Reid picked up his gun again and fired a shot which landed right on where it would hurt the most.

"Did Elle teach you that?" Hotch asked amused.

"They're going to take away my gun," Reid said sounding disappointed.

"Profilers aren't required to carry," Hotch attempted to reassure.

"Yeah? And yet you carry two of them," Reid responded.

"He carries three," Hadrian chimed in from behind them. "May I?" he asked kneeling down.

Hotch nodded and Hadrian pulled the firearm from Hotch's shoe. He fired three consecutive shots, no headphones on and landed them all in the circle or on the edge of the 5x circle.

"When I joined the BAU, Gideon said to me, "you don't have to carry a gun to kill someone," Hotch said.

"I don't get it," Reid said confused.

"You will," Hotch said almost ominously.

"Reid failed his qualification," Elle said as Gideon walked in Harry trailing in after.

"He can retest in 2 weeks," Gideon responded gruffly.

"Yeah, but he's going to be embarrassed about it, so let's not mention it," Elle responded Hadrian nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, let's not, huh?" Gideon said looking straight at Morgan when he said this.

"Not a word," Morgan said raising his hands in surrender. Looking around he walked towards Reid.

"Agent Hotchner," Hadrian said approaching the man in his office.

"Yes?" he responded looking up from the files that covered his desk.

"Since I am only stationed here for six months, are there any boundaries that you want to set between me and the team?" Hadrian asked as if commenting on the weather.

"No...can I ask why," Hotch responded.

"Sometimes when I have a temporary transfer the Supervisory Agents prefer if I don't interact with their agents outside of cases, distance myself from the agents, or try to stay in the background during the case, or just do all of the paperwork-" Hadrian started to ramble making Hotch smile internally for the Reid similarities.

"That will not be necessary, nor should it had been warranted at your previous agency stations," Hotch said with a slight frown.

"Thank you sir," Hadrian said with a small smile.

Hotch simply nodded and went back to his paperwork after Hadrian softly closed the door behind himself.

Hotch smiled as Hadrian attempted to make Reid feel better by removing his guns and pitting them in a locked drawer in his desk. He couldn't tell what Hadrian said, but it made Reid smile.

Hadrian could be a good addition to the team, but he was too emotionally distant and didn't have any interactions with any team members besides Reid, Hotch pondered, looking down at the bullpen.

He would have to fix that.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ started the charge into another case, "OK, Franklin park, Des Plaines, yesterday afternoon. 3 victims shot at distance. It's the third such shooting in 2 weeks."

"A sniper?" Elle questioned, flipping through the case file.

"We don't use that word." Morgan said.

Elle looked at Reid and Hadrian confused, "Why not?"

"The public perception is that the fbi doesn't have an exemplary record with snipers." JJ explained.

"Besides, a sniper is a professional marksman. These guys aren't snipers." Hotch said his stoic expression still in place.

"What do we call 'em then?" Elle asked.

"LDSK" Reid started, "Long distance serial killers." Hadrian finished.

"How many of these guys have we caught using a profile?" Elle asked cautiously.

"None," Gideon said, as melodramatically as possible it seemed.

~ Conference room ~

Hotch further explained the case, his monotone almost reassuring to the rest of the team."2 weeks, 3 shooting incidents, 6 victims, all shot in the abdomen. First and only fatality, Henry Sachs, married, father of 3, was shot in a shopping center parking lot. 9 days later, Doug Miller and Kevin Parks were playing basketball at a community center. Franklin Park, 4 days later, Jerry Middleton, Kate Murray, and Tim Reilly. Des plaines police have found no link between any of the victims."

"Ballistics?" Hadrian asked his focus set on the victims and their injuries.

"He's using frangible rounds, which fragment on impact, making ballistics comparisons impossible." Hotch explained gravely, as usual, and glanced at the faces of the victims.

JJ tried to offer some positivism, "The good news is that all the park victims are gonna make it. The bad new is that none of them saw anything. However, one of the patients does have an intact bullet lodged in his spine."

"What's the prognosis?" Reid asked already formulating the right diagnosis in his mind

"There's a disagreement among surgical staff as to whether they can remove the slug without paralyzing the patient." JJ responded

"Well, without a useful witness or a solid piece of forensic evidence…" Derek trailed off.

"The profile's all we'll have." Hotch responded

"LDSK's are so rare, the BAU hasn't been able to build a standard profile. Here's what they do know: They're always male, and they frequently have law enforcement or military experience, and they always contact the police or the media." Reid said after prodding from Hadrian to speak up.

"To take credit or relive the experience?" Elle asked.

"Both. All serial killers attempt to relive the ecstasy they get from their killings. Some use souvenirs taken from the victims, and others return to the dump site to interact with the body. Both modes require contact with the victim, contact which, by definition, long distance serial killers don't have." Hadrian responded, the lack of inflictions in his voice startling Reid.

This wasn't the Harry that he knew.

"The beltway shooters left a tarot card at one of their crime scenes. Later they called a tip hotline, which ultimately led to their capture." Hotch said, if he noticed Reid's paranoia he didn't notice it.

"But our unsub hasn't contacted anybody," Morgan said.

"He will," Hotch

"Until he does, what do we have?" JJ asked out loud.

"Sometimes it's not what the unsub does that reveals the profile. Sometimes it is what they do not do." Gideon said, his previous experience in the field coming in handy.

Reid pointed out, "He doesn't kill his victim."

"Underkill's a unique signature," Gideon said, agreeing with the younger agent.

"The question is, does he shoot them in the stomach intentionally just to wound them, or is he just aiming at the biggest part of the target?" Hotch questioned, "Specifically, does the unsub lack the skill to make the head shot, or simply the will to take it?"

**12815**


End file.
